Whale Invasions and Shrinking Towers
by Angel Vanilla
Summary: Inspired by Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, with no pants. The Titans part for the first summer in five years, and many things change...


**The Summer California was Invaded by Whales and Big Ben Shrunk**

**By: Angel Vanilla**

Chapter I: A New Family

_Author's Note: This story was inspired by the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, although there is nothing traveling but letters in this story and no one shares any pants._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the places in my story. Watcha gonna do about it?**_

It was quite an unusual summer for the Teen Titans. Normally, they would just lay around the Tower when they weren't fighting crime, of course. But this summer was different. They weren't hanging around the tower this summer—they were going on vacation.

The mayor seemed to think that they needed a vacation, and arranged for the Titans East to cover for them while they went on a summer vacation.

Starfire was the only one staying Jump City. She said that Tamaran was the only place she would go, and if she went, she might not want to come back. She was staying home while all of her friends went off have fun.

Beast Boy went to a summer camp in California, Cyborg went to be with his grandmother in Florida, Robin left for Gotham City to be with his adoptive father Bruce Wayne (Batman), and Raven had gone to be with her mother, who had come to Earth as well, now living in England.

"Why don't we go out and have dinner tonight? It is our last day together for two months." Robin said. His suggestion was met with agreement from from all but one.

"Raven?" They asked, turning towards the girl sitting in the corner reading a thick book of Edgar Allen Poe poetry. She looked up and sighed.

"Just nowhere too loud," She answered.

"I'm really gonna miss all of ya. Even you, ya little grass stain." Cyborg said as they sat around eating dinner.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It's been what, five years since we became a group, and we haven't been apart for more than a week since then." Robin agreed.

"I know, dudes! It'll be so weird without all of us together." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I shall miss you greatly, friends!" Starfire cried, while her eyes became teary.

"Mushy feelings all around," Raven said in her monotone voice, but looked down to hide her own watery eyes.

"Hey, we'll write each other, though, right? And we've always got our communicators." Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah."

"I bet Star will be too busy with Aqualad and Speedy to miss us much." Robin said, and the Tamaranian blushed crimson.

"I… um…" She mumbled.

"It's okay, Star. We're just teasing you." Beast Boy said, laughing.

"Unless there's something you aren't telling us…" Raven added, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Starfire said, a little too quickly. Nevertheless, they let the subject drop.

The next morning, Cyborg drove them to the airport in the T-Car. They were all silent, not saying a word.

"Well," Robin said as they stood in front of the building, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Dude, you're making it sound like we're never going to see each other again!" Beast Boy said.

"It is going to be a while, though. Longer than we've been apart since becoming a team, which Rob pointed out last night," Cyborg said.

"Yeah."

"Goodbye then, friends." Starfire said.

"Bye." Robin said.

"See ya." Cyborg told her.

"So long, Star." Beast Boy waved at her.

"Goodbye, Starfire." Raven said. "And don't let them into my room."

Starfire smiled. That was so like Raven. "I will not, Friend Raven."

"Thanks."

And so they found themselves on their way to the first summer apart in five years…

Raven settled back into her seat, a small smile on her face. It had been months since she'd last seen her mother. Since teleporting to Azarath and finding no one but Arella there. She imagined things as they used to be, on Azarath—before Trigon came.

Arella would give her a hug as soon as she got off of the plane, and then they would go to her mother's house. They would go out to eat, since her mother didn't like cooking. Arella would read aloud while Raven wrote, and then they would have tea and go to bed.

When they landed, hours later, Arella was there waiting for her.

"Mother!" Raven said, smiling. Arella returned the smile, and embraced her teenage daughter.

"Raven, it's been so long…" Arella said.

"Yes, it has…" Raven said.

"What's this?" Arella asked, gesturing to the black necklace that hung on Raven's neck.

"It absorbs my powers, so I can safely show emotions without worrying." Raven explained. Arella's smile grew slightly.

"That's wonderful," Arella told her. They picked up Raven's bag from the carousel, and began the drive to Arella's house.

"How is everything with your friends, the rest of the Titans?" Arella asked.

"Good." Raven answered. "I told you about Terra, didn't I?" Her mother nodded.

"Yes, you did. That was so tragic…" Arella sighed. "Raven, about the Titans… I think we should use your first name while you're here. I'd rather not have to explain where you got your powers…. And if you could revert to your human form…"

"Sure." Raven nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you."

While Arella drove, Raven found the book that contained the spell she needed at the moment. Saying it quickly, she felt her hair grow longer once again, and knew it was black now. Her eyes, if she looked, would be dark blue. There was no trace of her demon heritage now, nothing that would alert someone and tell them that she wasn't your average, American teenage girl.

Except for her uniform.

"… I think we should stop somewhere so you can change," Arella said. Raven nodded.

"Good idea." Raven dug a pair of jeans, black vans, and a dark purple t-shirt out of her suitcase, and went into the store to change.

They arrived at the house twenty minutes later. "This is it." Arella said, and unlocked the front door. "We're home!" Raven wondered for a moment who she was talking to, and then saw them.

A brown haired man, a blonde girl—about her age, and a brown haired boy--a little older than her.

"This is Carrie, and Alan, and their father, Thomas. He's my fiancé." Arella told her. "And this is Allison, my daughter."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. Your mother has told us so much about you…" Tom said. Raven stood there, stunned.

After a moment, when Raven didn't say anything, Arella stepped in. "Why don't we all go have dinner?"

Alan took her suitcase up to the guest bedroom, and then they were all sitting around the table, eating an early dinner.

"So… Arella tells us that you're from the United States. New York, right?" Tom asked when Carrie had finally stopped chattering about her the new dress she wanted.

"Jump City." Raven answered shortly.

"Who do you live with, again?"

"Four of my friends."

"Who pays for everything?" Carrie aside.

"A friend's dad."

"That doesn't seem fair—to have only one of them paying." Carrie said. Raven didn't care for her much already.

"That's what we said, but he wouldn't hear it."

"How can he afford it? Five teenagers…" Tom muttered. Arella silenced him with a look.

"It's Bruce Wayne." Raven told them. They nodded in understanding. Even these boring English people knew who Bruce Wayne was. They're not THAT stupid, then. Raven thought.

"So, what are your friends like?" Tom asked.

"One of them is… quiet and thoughtful, and the other three are somewhat immature." Raven answered.

"Oh? What are their names?" For some reason Raven didn't want to tell them about her friends. It felt sort of like giving away something precious to those who didn't realize it's beauty and value.

"Mother, may I use the phone?" Raven asked, turning to the black haired woman beside her.

"Of course. There's one in your room if you'd like some privacy…"

"Thanks." Raven answered, and pushed her chair back and ran upstairs. She picked the phone up and flopped onto the bed, punching in the number for Titans Tower. It rang several times and then the answering machine clicked on.

"Hey, this is Titans Tower. Leave a message after the curse. What the—" And then the tone went off, signaling the time for her to start talking. She hung up.

Raven was about to go back downstairs, but then heard the four of them laughing and talking in the kitchen. 'I'm not meant to be a part of that. I'm a half-demon. I don't fit in with these people. These ordinary, average people…'

"No," She whispered, looking in the mirror at her blue eyes and black hair. "Raven doesn't. But Allison does…"


End file.
